halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween
Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween is a Halloween Roxy Hunter movie, and is a direct sequel to the previous movie Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid. The movie was first released on The N's Halloween Block in October 2008. This movie was instead aired on The N, but not the regular Nickelodeon. All of the main cast will be reprising their regular roles for this movie. Plot Roxy Hunter (Aria Wallace) walks out of school to find a new boy from Transylvania named Stefan (Connor Price) being bullied. Finally snapping, Stefan throws his lunch at Seth (Connor McAuley), the head bully. However, Seth ducks, and the food hits Roxy, and the two of them start a fierce rivalry. On her mother Susan's (Robin Brule) advice, she decides to try to make peace with Stefan. Meanwhile, Max (Demetrius Joyette) is having his last day at Moody Mansion, before his parents come to pick him up. However, he learns that they can't come because of getting a huge cut of a gold mining expedition via video chat. Heartbroken, Max skips out on dinner and spends all of his time in his bedroom. Meanwhile, Susan is slightly shocked to find out that Jon (Yannick Bisson) wants to move in with her. When Roxy goes to visit Stefan at his house, she sees an old woman (Maria Lebb) stirring something strangely red in a cauldron. When Roxy points out that the house is so quiet and dark, Stefan says his uncle Vlad Petrescu (Juan Chioran) sleeps during the day, and is very sensitive to light. When they go into Stefan's room, Vlad enters a short while after, telling them to keep the noise down. As he leaves, Roxy notices something red on his hand, as though dried blood. At home, she quickly starts to believe that Stefan's family are vampires. She meets Stefan at a small gazebo in the woods with garlic and different holy relics to test whether or not he is a vampire. He passes the test, but it is clear that he has no idea that his uncle is a vampire. Roxy hastily says goodbye and runs off. Finding Seth and his gang, Roxy tells them about this, and they go and investigate. Roxy and Seth find several wooden crates in Vlad's barn. In one of them is a horrifying painting. Vlad hears their screaming, and the club shoots him with garlic and holy water-loaded water guns, they realized that Vlad is not effected and they run off, but Vlad manages to catch Roxy. When he calls Susan over, Roxy blurts out "He's a vampire!". Vlad then explains that he is a painter and the "blood" on his hands is merely red paint. Roxy apologizes, but still gets grounded. However, she receives a letter from Stefan saying to meet him at the gazebo. Once there, Roxy learns that Stefan's parents are very poor, and his father (Martin Roach), an artist, hoped that Vlad, who is really a family friend, could sell his paintings (the ones that Roxy found in the crates the previous day) in America, but it turns out that Vlad has signed his name on the paintings to sell them for his own benefit. Meanwhile, Max meets up with his old friend Jill (Tara Shelley) to egg the sheriff's house. However, the eggs were actually hard-boiled and break right through the window. While everyone else runs off, Max stays, knowing he deserves to be punished. The sheriff tells him about a high school prank gone wrong, resulting in the entire school burning down. His father tried to send him to a military academy, but he ran away to go on an amateur music tour. When he got back, he wanted to tell his father that he had learned that he was acting in his son's best interest, but his father had died. He ends the story by letting Max off the hook after telling him that, though his parents have let him down, it does not mean that they do not love him. Susan gives Roxy a spark of idea on how to stop Vlad and make him confess: scaring the confession out of him. They set up a haunted house, with various scares along the way, until it ends in Vlad running into the forest. Roxy says that she is a vampire, and that she will turn him into a living dead. Terrified, he confesses to his crimes, and the sheriff, who was spying on Roxy's plan takes him to jail for. At dinner, Jon proposes to Susan. She accepts and they are engaged. Max learns to overcome his depression. Best of all, with the money for the paintings, Stefan's parents are able to come to America. Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:2008 releases Category:Premiered on Halloween